


Of Meetings and Duty

by tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Harlequin, M/M, Sex, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane continues carrying on with his day to day job of running the family business while trying to juggle between family and his duty as protector. Things begin to change when he meets a hitchhiker in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for Harlequin challenge over at kurofai on dreamwidth

Title: Of Meetings and Duty (original is "Wolf Hunt") (title may change)  
Author: tsubasafan  
Rating: M ( NC-17 for about three pages)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: sex, mild violence, language, minor angst, minor character death  
Notes: So all of this won't be up today as it's on my flash drive (had my computer wiped clean days before) which is at my apartment. I'll be posting the first part or two or three here today though.  
Summary: Kurogane continues carrying on with his day to day job of running the family business while trying to juggle between family and his duty as protector. Things begin to change when he meets a hitchhiker in the woods.

\--

Kurogane couldn’t take it much longer. He hated his job and if it weren’t for Tomoyo’s prodding and his own duty to his family he’d have dropped it years ago. The business suits he was forced to wear, and which Tomoyo tailored for him personally, the stares from nearly everyone when he went anywhere, people sticking their noses where they didn’t belong and just everything else was getting on his last nerve.

Being the head of the town’s major advertising business had a few perks, such as being able to hide himself away when he wanted and to keep people at a distance, but they were few and far between. He almost wished that Kendappa had taken over even if it had been his rightful place.

When he pulled through the iron gate and into the driveway Kurogane wanted to just say fuck all to everyone, but knew he couldn’t. He could already see the kid peeking at him through the window and knew he wouldn’t see any peace until later. Getting out of the town car, Kurogane waited for the impact as Syaoron flung the door open and bolted towards him.

They had found the boy when he was three in their territory, he’d been huddled under a threadbare blanket, half starved and dirty with one foot in death’s door. Something had also happened to his eye and when they had taken him to the hospital had found out he had lost sight in it from who knew what. It had been stranger to find out he was a shifter as well and when they sent out word to the other groups in the area it turned out he hadn’t belonged to any of them. So Syaoron stayed.

“You’re home; Tomoyo and Kendappa have been going over stuff all day.” The seven year old was always energetic, and even though he was tired he ruffled the boy’s hair and smirked. “That doesn’t sound very interesting.”

“Well the fashion stuff wasn’t, but then Kendappa started going over last month’s revenue and -”

“I should have known you were back with Syaoron running out the door.” Tomoyo smiled as she stood in the still open doorway. “Sister put some tea on for you earlier, it should be ready now.”

Kurogane nodded in acknowledgement as Syaoron ran back into the house after hearing Tomoyo mention something about cookies.

“Did you take care of the Shara account?” he asked as he pulled his tie loose and began removing his shoes. Tomoyo stood a couple of feet away.

“Have some faith in me Kurogane. You don’t have to do much work. The rest of us handle it.” Well she had him there. While he was the face of the company and did do some of the work as its owner, he had much more important things to focus on.  
“I’ll look them over later.”

“You’re still going out tonight?” She asked, following him through the living and into the kitchen. Kendappa was already pouring water into their cups as Syaoron tried to choke down another cookie while he stilled chewed on one.

While both sisters could handle themselves he was still head of their family and it was his job to make sure they didn’t need to worry about having to fight. It didn’t help matters when he was getting news every few weeks of something stirring up trouble. Some of the groups to the north were acting weary of some unseen thing and while it wasn’t really his concern what the others did; it would be if it managed to spread to them.

The rest of his day was pretty uneventful, he read over reports, listened to Kendappa wax on about a meeting he had next week, went over patterns with Tomoyo for a set of ties she wanted to make, and watched a documentary with Syaoron trying to answers the boy’s questions as best he could.

When Kurogane stepped into his room he kicked aside a pile of clothes and flopped onto his bed. Another perk of having a high paying job was that he could buy the best bed money could get him.

It was a few hours later that Kurogane finally got back out of bed and switching into more comfortable clothes went back downstairs and out of the house. He passed Tomoyo on the way who smiled knowingly and wished him luck over the sound of Kendappa’s piano playing.

It was the best part of his day when he could just go out and have to keep up appearances or worry about the company’s image. It was like an ache that started deep in his chest and spread throughout his entire body.

When he was past the stone walls surrounding his home, Kurogane treaded into the woods just beyond. His bones ached, blood thrumming in his veins as he let himself go. He was larger than an ordinary wolf and even in his were-form was usually a few inches taller than the next person. His fur black and inky just as his hair was. Really there wasn’t much a difference no matter what shape he took.

The change was a part of them all, Syaoron was still getting used to being able to change on command, and so they had to keep an eye on him when they were out.

While his senses weren’t so much better than when he was a human, he was at least able to see where he was going in the dark. He had a lot of ground to cover and as such headed towards the closet marker of their territory.

\--

The large tree hung over a small ledge, its branches heavy and sagging. It was one of the oldest things in the area and stood out amongst everything else in this portion of the forest. The roots were gnarled and jutting from the ground like monstrous tendrils while the bark was soft to the touch from years of wear. It made for the perfect place to take a nap, but right now he had other things to worry about.

As alpha of his pack it was his job to keep up the borders, to make sure no one tried to encroach on the old lines and to run away anyone who did. It had been during his father’s time when there had last been a problem and Kurogane didn’t think he’d have another anytime soon, but it was his duty none the less.

Scratching into the ground at the base of the tree, Kurogane marked the area before he trotted down the small bank and towards the small stream that ran through here. He might even catch a rabbit if the mood struck him, but before he could even contemplate the idea further there was the sound of a twig snapping and rustling to his left.

Ears pointed towards the disturbance, it could be anything really, but he was downwind and had no clue what it was. Kurogane’s curiosity got the better of him however and he walked forward to investigate. Though before he could someone came stumbling out and fell face first onto the ground.

Pinning his ears back Kurogane couldn’t help but think that had to hurt as the idiot sat up and laughed. “Such a klutz, maybe I should have brought a flashlight?”

He recognized the scent that invaded his senses then and growled to make his presence known. Another wolf.

“Oh, it seems I have some company.” The blonde held his hands up in defence. “I was just passing through honestly. I kinda don’t have a pack and well I’m just wandering.” Kurogane didn’t trust him as he circled round, examining the man. He was thin and tall, hair dishevelled with leaves. “You’re not one of those old fashioned types are you? I don’t have to roll on my back?” And it seemed he wouldn’t shut up.

Kurogane bared his teeth though it as doubtful he the gesture was seen. The low rumbling that erupted from his chest however was noticed. “Oh come on, I’m no threat if you can direct me to the nearest town...I got turned around trying to cut through the forest. At least let me follow you back and then you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing.”

He was beginning to get a headache from all the talking. The closet rode was only a couple of miles from here and if it meant not having to deal with this /idiot/ anymore he’d almost gladly take him. Turning with his back to the blonde Kurogane huffed before he heading in the direction of the road.

The traveller shrugged his backpack further up his shoulder before following along. “I really appreciate it. Not many wolves would let me go so easily.” Kurogane wished he could properly roll his eyes.

It took nearly an hour, if the position of the moon above them was any indication. He stayed on the grass as the man went out onto the cracked pavement. “I guess this is goodbye then Mr. Wolf.” He mock saluted and Kurogane’s ears pinned back.

With that distraction gone, Kurogane trekked back into the woods to finish up his rounds. He went to the rock outcropping that was usually occupied in the daytime by hikers wanting a photo opportunity, to one of the outlying fence posts of old man , and to the few other markers that made up their home.

When Kurogane made it back home it was late into the night and his fur was damp from passing under brush and crossing creeks and when he made it to his bed he all but collapsed a top it not caring if he got mud and grime on the sheets.

\--

Thankfully owning your own company meant you could make your own hours and while he was typically punctual, years of living with Tomoyo would do that to even the laziest person, right now Kurogane was just glad to sleep past eight am.

When he got up for the day he grabbed a quick breakfast, dressed in street clothes and decided to head out for the day seeing as no one else was home. It would be get to not have to wear a suit and worry about some meeting or paperwork. Grabbing his wallet and keys he headed out, taking the other car as the sisters had taken his.

The drive into the city proper took no more than fifteen minutes and Kurogane parked, put a few coins into a parking meter and left. He didn’t really know what he wanted to do just yet; something always caught his eye when he walked through the town.

Eventually he went into Piffle Toys, buying a few books for Syaoron, the boy was going through a dinosaur phase and Kurogane always had a soft spot for kids. Bag in tow he walked out, feeling a little better, more relaxed.

Maybe he’d pick up diner too; The Blue Raven had just opened and was already considered the best restaurant in town. It made comfort food, but with a twist. He had tried it a few times, when Tomoyo would show up and drag him off to lunch. Grab his phone from his pocket he searched the number in his directory before calling in an order. He’d pick it up later when he was done walking.

Over the next two hours Kurogane had picked up some dry cleaning Kendappa had and picked up some kind of vintage sewing book he’d found at a bookstore for Tomoyo, not knowing if she could even use it. Once he’d dumped everything into his car he drove across town to the restaurant to pick up his order.

The Blue Raven sat sandwiched between an antique store and a residence. It was a simple large, but not obnoxiously so, brick building with a simple plaque across it. It didn’t look like much on the outside, but once inside tables lined the walls and took up nearly all the room the floor had to offer, a bar was nestled to one side, hundreds of bottles stacked across on glass shelves. People were busily chatting as waiters moved to and fro with orders.

When he told the server of his order and paid Kurogane took a seat on a dark wooden bench as he waited.  
“Kuro-suit? Though I suppose I can’t call you that at the moment.”

Oh god no. He had hoped he’d seen the last of that idiot. When he looked up he saw Fai grinning stupidly at him, his order in one outstretched hand. So he worked here.

“It’s Kurogane.” Snatching the bag he glared and turned to head out.  
“Wahhh...so mean and after I helped cook your food too.”

“It’s probably terrible then.” He countered.

“I highly doubt that Kuro-growl. Maybe I’ll see you here again~?” Fai looked far too happy with him.

“Don’t count on it.” With that Kurogane pushed the door open and was out. If the blonde thought he was going to let him stay here, set up a home in his area he had another thing coming. He was not going to let a possible upstart linger here and do god knows what. It seemed he would have to put his foot down.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Of Meetings and Duty (original is "Wolf Hunt") (title may change)  
Author: tsubasafan  
Rating: M ( NC-17 for about three pages)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: sex, mild violence, language, minor angst, minor character death  
Summary: Kurogane continues carrying on with his day to day job of running the family business while trying to juggle between family and his duty as protector. Things begin to change when he meets a hitchhiker in the woods.

 

\--

It was getting more and more uncommon for outings like this to happen. With the four of them able to spend time together as a family out of their home and where they felt most free. Kurogane stretched out sunning on a mossy rock, keeping a lookout. Just because they thought they were alone didn’t mean a wandering human or a bear or something couldn’t come out of the woodworks.

Kendappa was watching down below, head up and lying down with perfect posture. Even as a wolf her status and pose shone through.

Tomoyo while like her sister wasn’t afraid to get herself dirty and as the second youngest of their group was keeping Syaoron entertained. The pup was splashing in a shallow creek they had frequented even when Kurogane had been that small. He was jumping in the water trying to snap up minnows and thus far having no luck. Kurogane just hoped he didn’t try eating a bee again; he’d had to cradle the boy the entire way back home as he wailed.

All in all it was peaceful and nice and Kurogane let himself relax a little, letting his daily troubles ease away until he was part way asleep before he even noticed. He was jerked away when he felt a sort of static in the air, his senses running into overdrive while his groggy mind tried to catch up, when it did he turned to see Kendappa standing, body ramrod straight, the splashing from earlier had died as well Tomoyo on the shore with Syaoron peeking under her legs one part curious, the other anxious.

Just from the tree line stood another wolf, its coat nearly white even if they looked like they’d been rolling in dust all day. It stood still taking in the situation, tail very gently moving from side to side. Kurogane was off his rock and trotting across the field to meet their uninvited guest. He usually would have charged and chased them off, but the body language was all wrong.

When he got close enough to take in the other wolf’s smell he paused, it was familiar and only took him a few seconds to realize why. He was going to throttle the man, it was one thing to stay in the city for a week or two until he moved on, but to come out deliberately into the forest and track him and his family down was a whole other story.

He wanted answers even as the idiot came up to him cheerfully, almost prancing, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth like some pup. Kurogane wanted none of that as he nipped at Fai when the wolf decided circling around him was a fun thing to do. Having enough of this for a lifetime, Kurogane headed back towards the others who were looking between him and Fai curiously. Well they wouldn’t get any more of an answer than they had already. He nodded at Kendappa and she took it as her cue to gather up the others and take them home, their afternoon cut short.

Tomoyo gave a glance to Fai who still kept a short distance away. Kurogane wondered if he should chase the other off, to show his status or just leave, but before he could Syaoron, whose inquisitiveness got the better of him darted away from Tomoyo and towards Fai because if Kurogane hadn’t done anything bad then why should he worry about a stranger?

Yelping at the small spot of brown running through the grass Kurogane went after him before either sister could. He managed to snatch up the boy, his jaws clamped gently around his middle before he could reach Fai who looked all the world to be laughing at him. He’d scold Syaoron later, but right now he tried his best to glare as he held a wriggling pup in his mouth.

When Fai just rolled onto his back, too giddy with himself to be properly afraid, as he should have been, Kurogane huffed and left to rejoin the others so they could leave.

\--

The next time he saw Fai, he pinned the man against a wall wanting answers.

“Hello to you too Kuro-tie.” Fai was smiling despite the rough brick digging into his back.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You come right up to me and my family and expect me to just play nice?”

“Well that was a mistake on my part, you see I was bored and well it’s nice to stretch your legs you know? I just happened to come across you guys. The little one is cute by the way, is he yours?” There was that rambling again.

Most of his will to gut the blonde dissolved before he finally relented and let go of Fai, who quickly smoothed down the wrinkles in his clothes and complained about it. “It’s none of your business who any of them are.”

“It’s not like it isn’t common knowledge, even if this place isn’t that small people know pretty much everyone here right?”

“Then find out on your own, I’m not going to answer you. Now stop following me or you will regret it.” He warned for hopefully, but really who was he kidding, last time. Kurogane should have realized he’d just given the blonde a challenge.

\--

He hadn’t seen hide or hair of Fai since their last ‘talk’ and he was glad for it, slowly forgetting about the idiot. Maybe he had finally moved on. He didn’t need a squatter in his town anyways.

After a ten hour day going home was like a godsend. Maybe he would send Kendappa in his place tomorrow so he could rest.

“Kurogane is that you?” He could Tomoyo calling, possibly from the living room or kitchen.

“Yeah.” He answered as he toed off his shoes and began on undoing his tie. Walking through the foyer he headed towards her. “Where are the others?” He asked, still looking down as he untangled the knot of his tie.

“Sister’s out on a date, but should be back soon and Syaoron’s asleep.” She smiled. “Kurogane you never told me you had such charming friends.”

That last part didn’t compute and when he looked up he nearly saw red. Fai was waving at him, smiling wide. “Hello Kuro-rin~!”

“W-what’s he doing here?!” He barked pointing at Fai as Tomoyo stared in confusion.

“I invited him over. We met at Dukylon and we recognized each other. Fai-san wanted to apologize for the other day and I said he should join us for dinner.”

“Who said you could do that?” He glared tense and ready to toss the blonde out on his ass.

“I was going to help; it’d be rude to let Tomoyo-chan do all the work.” Fai added.

“No, no Fai-san, I insist. You’re a guest, so you won’t be helping.” She replied and the two debated for a minute while Kurogane fumed in front of them.

“I’m the leader here, who says he gets to stay at all?”

“It’s been so long since we had company Kurogane and Fai-san did apologize.” Seeing Tomoyo asking him honestly he couldn’t stay angry for long. With a heavy sigh he dismissed them. “Whatever. Keep him in your sight, he’s not allowed to go anywhere.” With that he turned to go to his room.

“Thank you Kuro-moon.”

Gritting his teeth he left, fists clenched at his sides.

Usually dinner for their family consisted of each of them making one part of the meal while taking turns entertaining Syaoron, at least usually when Kurogane wasn’t too tired from work. Tonight though was a little different, Fai sat at the bar with Syaoron, against Kurogane’s better judgement, the two of them colouring. Tomoyo worked on a large salad, chopping lettuce and tomatoes as Kendappa made rice.

Kurogane was tenderizing meat, hammering a little too roughly as he imagined the blonde’s face.  
“There won’t be any meat left if you keep doing that.” Kendappa pointed out as Kurogane huffed and tossed the beef onto an already hot and oiled pan.

The kitchen was bustling with the three of them working; steam pouring from the stove and filling the area with smells of spices. When it was done they all moved to the table, Fai complimented the food and their home and Kurogane watched him just in case.

Syaoron took up with the blonde right away chatting with him excitedly and Fai humored the boy. It wasn’t the worst meal he’d ever had, but Kurogane was just waiting for the idiot to start spewing nonsense.  
“So tell me, the three of you are siblings?” Fai asked politely and Kurogane growled. So that had been his plan, asking about his family right in front of him.

“We’re cousins. Kendappa is my elder sister though.” Tomoyo offered as Kurogane gripped his fork tightly.

“I see. I knew there was a relation, but not sure how you see.” He laughed good naturedly. “I’m surprised to see a pack do so well too. I know mine wasn’t well off, we just went about our own thing living in the same neighborhood.”

Well that was a little telling.

“Well we didn’t move in until after our parents passed away and then because there weren’t a lot of us we just stayed.” Tomoyo smiled as beside Fai Syaoron stuff his face with rice and potatoes.

“So Kuro-wolf doesn’t have a female...I wonder...that’s a bit odd...” Fai mused, looking smug.

“That’s none of your damn business.” He growled, thinking Fai had worn his welcome already.

“Oh he was a Casanova when he was younger, I remember his parents scolding him all the time for it.” Fai’s eyes nearly sparkled as Kendappa spoke up, smiling as Kurogane tried not to blush. “His father would always tell him he’d better not bring any pups home.”

Tomoyo giggled. “And he ended up doing just that.”

“Hey!” Kurogane slammed his fist onto the table.

“Well Syaoron isn’t really Kurogane’s, but he might as well be.” Fai smiled in delight at the family, excited to see what other stories they’d tell him.

Eventually Kurogane had had enough and had told Fai it was his time to leave. Tomoyo wrapped him a couple pieces of cake before Kurogane could toss the blonde out. He had also warned the other that just because he’d been to dinner once here didn’t mean he was welcomed and slammed the door.

Tomoyo had scolded him, but Kurogane ignored her, instead going to spend time with Syaoran.

\--

When they next met Kurogane had been minding his own business, trying to catch up on his reading at a coffee house when Fai plopped down in the cast iron chair across from him, frappe cupped between his hands and smiling.

“Who would have thought you liked manga.” He had to resist groaning at the blonde’s attempt to start a conversation.

“So?” He flipped a page.

“You know I’ve already read that one...want to know what happens?” Fai asked before he began drinking his frappe, enjoying the whipped cream a little too much if the noises he was making was any indication.

“Do and I’ll throw you out the window.” His eyes didn’t leave the page. He’d been waiting a month to get his hands on this volume and have the time to sit and read it all.

“So terrible~ I’m just trying to be friendly.”

“I don’t want you to be.”

“You’re a stick in the mud.” A beat passed before a wide smile spread across Fai’s face. “I got a call from Tomoyo, she wanted us to go and do some shopping.”

“Like hell you are. I told you not to hang around.”

“I’m not intruding if I’m invited.” Fai remarked as Kurogane flipped a page. “I like Tomoyo though and we’re friends sort of.”

“I’m not going to let you around her.”

“Oh don’t be like that, I’m not trying to get into her bed, I prefer men.” Kurogane could have guessed that, it wasn’t like Fai had been eyeing Tomoyo or Kendappa, but Kurogane didn’t need some freeloader waltzing around his home and the places he went.

“I’m not an idiot. I knew after that second meeting.” He really wanted to finish his book in peace, but Fai was relentless. Before Fai said something else he dog-eared the page before grabbing it and his cup to leave ignoring the comment about how he looked good walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little wolf behavior facts for you.  
> -wolves do not accept other wolves into the pack unless they're too young to be sexually mature. Which is why Kurogane has a problem with Fai, among other reasons and why Syaoron was taken in.  
> -An alpha wolf mates with one partner usually for life.  
> -A male wolf that doesn't have a pack or mate will go around sleeping with the unmated daughters of breeding pairs in other packs. They're called Casanova wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Of Meetings and Duty (original is "Wolf Hunt") (title may change)  
Author: tsubasafan  
Rating: M ( NC-17 for about three pages)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: sex, mild violence, language, minor angst, minor character death  
Summary: Kurogane continues carrying on with his day to day job of running the family business while trying to juggle between family and his duty as protector. Things begin to change when he meets a hitchhiker in the woods.

 

\--

The weeks progressed in much the same way they had since Fai’s arrival. Kurogane would go days without seeing Fai, even days without even thinking about him, but they were growing fewer. Fai was becoming a nuisance, not that he hadn’t been one from their first meeting, but he was invading Kurogane’s personal life. He was creeping in on all corners and Kurogane had to stop him before he was surrounded.

He knew exactly where to find the blonde too, so on his off day he left home and travelled out to The Blue Raven. When he stepped in he asked for Fai and minutes later Fai came out looking surprised to see him.

“Kuro-growl? To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I want to talk to you now.”

“It can’t wait? The lunch rush is in thirty minutes and I have to get ready.” He should have thought about that, but he’d wanted to talk some sense into the blonde and this was the only place he knew he could find Fai.

“When do you get off?”

“Whenever you want me to~” Fai purred and Kurogane had to count to ten.

“You know damn well what I mean.”

“Six.” Fai answered curtly; he was already walking back through the restaurant as Kurogane glared. Kurogane left making himself busy with wondering around for a few hours before he went back to the restaurant twenty minutes early. Parking his car in the small lot he waited. He didn’t want Fai sneaking out ten before six and missing his chance.

It seemed Fai was surprised to see him as a few minutes before six he was walking out. Stepping out he watched as Fai came to him smiling lopsidedly. “You’re early.”

“And you were going to ditch. Get in the car.” He folded his arms, too annoyed with the happy go lucky act right now.

Fai stared between him and the car. “I shouldn’t take rides from strangers.”

“And you’ve been making it your business to keep us from being strangers, so get in.” He stood tall, staring down Fai and it was only moments later before he watched as the blonde’s shoulders slumped and he relented.

“You have such a nice car, though being the president of a company I can see why.” Fai smoothed his hands over the dashboard and Kurogane ignored him as he pulled out and drove.

When he pulled up to the apartment complex Fai called home he could practically hear the blonde tense up as he turned to him questioning.

“You’re not the only one who can find out things.” Cutting off the engine Kurogane got out, with Fai reluctantly following.

“I’m beginning to think I have a stalker. You’re not a peeping tom too are you?”

“Shut up. You think I wouldn’t try and find out about you? A wanderer who just so happens to want to get in with my family?” Kurogane had done some background checks, but nothing had come up other than a few jobs here and there sprinkled across several cities.

It had all been boring really and nothing of note so he couldn’t understand why Fai had decided to stay here. Kendappa had found it odd too, but Tomoyo had offered that it was because they were all the same and Fai wanted the company. He was more willing to believe the idiot was lonely; a least a little part of him was as he’d never seen Fai with anyone outside of him and his family, but that couldn’t be all there was to it.

Fai walked him down the series of apartments before opening the door and letting Kurogane in. It was spacious enough for one person; it was lived in if the papers and clothes everywhere were any indication. “Had I known I’d be having a guest over I would have picked up.” Fai said as he grabbed shirts and glasses up to put them up. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Whatever you have is fine.” He looked around as Fai fished him out a bottle of water from his small fridge.

“So...you obviously wanted to talk about something.”

“Listen, I’ve been lenient with you. Usually I’d chase some stray off and be done with it, but you just keep worming yourself into my family and I’ve warned you to stop. Tomoyo and the kid like you well enough, but we don’t need anyone else. So I wanted to tell you that it’s time for you to move on.” He glanced over to Fai who was still standing a few feet away. He didn’t look very surprised.

“I...know I’m not wanted, I wasn’t trying to become a part of your pack. I was lonely I guess. It was exciting meeting others that didn’t want to chase outsiders off immediately. Tomoyo was so nice and Syaoron was cute, even Kendappa didn’t mind me. I thought we were even becoming friends.” Fai sat back in a small armchair and sighed. ”I was going to stay here a little longer, until I saved up enough money to move on again, but if you really want me to go then I will.” He had been chased out before when getting to close to a pack’s territory and he’d come out of it with more than just a few bruises.

Well shit, that made him feel like an asshole. He couldn’t imagine his life without his family, even if he’d wondered about it before. Werewolves were sociable creatures, close knit families and friends and he could only guess Fai was an outcast for some reason.

There was a pregnant pause as Kurogane mulled over Fai’s words. “Fine...if you’re not staying here forever then you can stay until you get the money saved up to go.” God help him, he was getting soft.

“Really?” Fai seemed sceptical.

“As long as you don’t start stepping out of line again. No more coming around my family when we’re together.” He knew Fai would anyways, but dammit he was going to try and set up some ground rules.

“Kuro-tan really does like me~!” Fai cheered happily as Kurogane got up to leave. He’d spoken his piece and wanted to go before Fai made him regret his decision even more than he already did.

“Don’t think I won’t kick your ass!” He snapped, gripping the water bottle tightly in one hand, the plastic popping from the pressure. Fai kissing his cheek hadn’t been expected however as the blonde all but pushed him out of his apartment.

“Thanks again Kuro-woof!” Fai smiled and winked before shut his door. Kurogane stood there for a solid thirty seconds before he gritted his teeth and forced himself back downstairs instead of giving the blonde that ass kicking he’d promised.

\--

“What the hell was that.../thing/ about?”

“You mean that peck on the cheek?” Fai asked blunted as Kurogane looked uncomfortable.

“I like you...you’re different. You say you don’t want me around, but then you’ve let me have dinner in your home and we’ve had drinks together.” He dragged his finger across the rim of his glass as he thought.

“You’re an annoying asshole.”

“I know, you like to point it out, but at the same time you do like me. We’re friends.”

That couldn’t be right. Had they really become friends? Sure when the other was quiet and not running around acting like a headless chicken he was tolerable. They might have sat around and had conversations and all that. God dammit, they were friends.

\--

Kurogane had spent the better part of his morning in meetings over TV screens and was sick of having to talk to old men about things that shouldn’t be a problem in the first place. He ploughed through lunch without a break table on in front of him as he worked as quickly as he could. He had a large commission to work on and it needed to be done in the next two weeks and with his name on it he was going to get it done a week before and have his client beaming.

He had head the knock on the door expecting Tomoyo or his secretary. When he looked up he hadn’t expected to see Fai. “...Who let you in?” He asked before going back to work.

“So cold hearted Kuro-san~ Tomoyo ordered lunch and gave me the room number. I had a break so I offered to bring it over.” Fai held up a bag. At least he hadn’t been lying; he was still wearing his uniform.

“Set the food down and go then.”

“Are you always this rude?” Fai took one of the leather chairs in front of him, taking out plastic bowls of food and setting them on his cherry wood desk. “I thought I’d join you.”

“I don’t have time.”

“You have to eat.”

“I can eat later.”

“Kendappa was right, you are hard headed.” Fai pouted as he opened his own lunch up. “It won’t kill you.”

It seemed Fai wasn’t going to shut up until he did, and he suspected he wouldn’t even if he did have lunch with him. Saving his work on both his hard drive and flash drive before setting his stylus down and moving everything over.

“See that wasn’t so hard.”

Lunch consisted of some kind of French dip sandwich and sweet potato fries. Fai laughed and teased him to no ends for scarfing down his food.

“You know I can cook. Maybe one day I can bring you something?” Fai suggested as they cleaned up.

“Even if I said no you’d still do it.”

“Exactly!” laughing, he was glad Kurogane was relenting after the months they’d known each other.

\--

One day happened to be the very next day and Kurogane couldn't help but groan when the front desk had called saying someone calling him 'Kuro-chan' was wanting to see him. He'd never felt the urge to throw his phone out the window before and wondered how much it'd cost to replace them both.

After a short delay he let Fai through and within minutes he was in his office smiling and carrying on about being man handled and how he really ought to let him up sooner. Kurogane wondered how much it would cost him to throw /Fai/ out the window.

"I brought lunch like I said. Home cooked too~" Fai smiled as he held up a paper bag and unceremoniously pushed papers and his array or pens and inks away.

"Watch it dammit, this is important." He snapped as he picked everything up and put it away. Fai clucked his tongue as he brought out tuber ware.

Resting inside was some kind of pulled pork sandwich that Kurogane sniffed at and had Fai laughing at just how ridiculous he looked doing it. "It's not going to bite you, there's some sweet potato wedges too." Fai chimed in as he took a seat across from the other man to begin eating.

When he saw Fai eating and not instantly keeling over, and it did smell good, he picked up the sandwich and took a bite. There was a kick to it, spicy but the yeast roll mellowed it out. It was pretty damn good and he made sure to keep a straight face in front of the blonde. There was no way in hell he'd let Fai know he actually liked his cooking now.

"So?" Fai asked before taking a bite from a potato wedge.

"Better than fast food."

"Wah so cruel and here I slaved over this meal for you." Fai sighed loudly and Kurogane wanted to kick him for being so melodramatic.

"You're eating too." He pointed out and Fai immediately smiled, over whatever imaginary slight he had had.

"I'll make lunch next week, but I'm going to have to start charging before too long. I'm not Mr. Moneybags here."

"I'm not that rich." Fai simply gave him a look that said otherwise and Kurogane grumbled.

"Tch. Whatever, but I'm not giving you a lot of money." He wasn't sure what he had signed up for, but at least he'd get some decent meals out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Of Meetings and Duty (original is "Wolf Hunt") (title may change)  
Author: tsubasafan  
Rating: NC-17 ( this chapter)  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: sex, mild violence, language, minor angst, minor character death  
Notes: So all of this won't be up today as it's on my flash drive (had my computer wiped clean days before) which is at my apartment. I'll be posting the first part or two or three here today though. for Harlequin challenge over at [community profile] kurofai  
Summary: Kurogane continues carrying on with his day to day job of running the family business while trying to juggle between family and his duty as protector. Things begin to change when he meets a hitchhiker in the woods.

 

\--

It had rained the day Kurogane had suddenly kissed Fai. Payback for the one he had received. Fai had been too close as he had pushed himself against Kurogane to share, even though Kurogane hadn't offered, his umbrella. He'd gotten out of his care to run into Duklyon bakery to pick up Kendappa's danish and cream horns when he'd met Fai inside buying a scone.

They'd spoke as usual and Fai followed after him as he was prone to do lately. On his way to his car in the small parking lot on the side of the building he'd dipped down and kissed the blonde. When he straightened and saw those eyes wide he huffed.

"For yours."

"Oh."

"Did you want a ride somewhere or are you just following me around again?"

"Well I actually have to get back to work in fifteen minutes so..." Kurogane sighed and unlocked his car. "Get in and I'll drop you off. You obviously didn't think to bring an umbrella."

"You don't have to."

"No, but you'd complain and somehow Tomoyo would hear and then I'd never hear the end of it. So get in." Closing his umbrella he tossed it onto the back floorboard. Fai got in seconds later.

"Thank you Kuro-rin." Fai seemed a little subdued and Kurogane knew it was because of the impromptu kiss. Whatever, he didn't really care as they drove in silence to The Blue Raven. Fai got out but not before giving him a kiss in return. "You don't owe me for this one." He winked and was out of the car before Kurogane could punch him.

\--

It had started simple enough, a lingering look, Fai’s eyes dark and burning. Kurogane had stared a little too long, freezing in his seat before he had sprung up and pulled Fai to him. Those few sparse kisses they had shared before had been soft and unsure in their newness, but this, this was searing and consuming as Kurogane backed them into the table.

The edge stung as it dug into his back, but really with Kurogane trying to stick his tongue down his throat Fai had more important things to deal with than a little back pain.

Kurogane ran his hand through the other’s hair. Fai was soft and light and tasted of coffee. When they broke apart, both short of breath, they already knew what the other was thinking.

Grabbing the other man’s hand Fai leading him into his bedroom before a smirk spread across his lips and he shoved Kurogane onto his bed before following after.

“I was told it’s been awhile for you, so I’ll just get to it.” He teased and Kurogane supposed Fai couldn’t get it out of his system completely no matter the situation. Kurogane's cock was already half way erect in his pants and Fai hadn’t done anything really. Maybe he was that hard up.

“I’m not some kid.”

“I can see that.” Fai leered at his crotch and Kurogane pushed a hand into his face.

“Stop that.” He growled just as Fai moved from his blocking and long finger went to unbuckle his pants. A rush of heat, like a punch in the gut, went to through him as Fai pulled his dick free from his pants.

“Hyuu~ I thought it was a myth about tall men and penis size. Guess it shows there’s always an exception.” Fai stared as he licked his palm and began stroking Kurogane.

He really hated Fai sometimes, and wished he’d invested in a gag or duct tape. On the other hand, he knew what he was doing and it had been a few years since he’d last had a partner other than his own hand and his fantasies.

“You’re not just going to do this are you?” While it was nice, more than nice actually as he began to stiffen, but he wanted more.

“Nope, I plan on making this a home run.” Fai smiled as Kurogane peeled his shirt off and he got a good look at just how toned the man was. He shivered at the thought that he was going to be touching all of that soon enough.

Before he could get Kurogane too worked up Fai pulled back as he hurried to get out of his own clothes. Kurogane was a bust man after all, no telling when he’d get a call and have to leave. When he was naked Fai grabbed the waist of Kurogane’s pants and tugged earning a yelp and Kurogane’s glaring as they got him undressed fully.

It was his turn to look at Fai properly, the blonde was skinny, but he had muscle, like a dancer’s body almost. Pale skin was unmarred with the hint of a flush beginning to cover his chest. His eyes trailed lower seeing the barest hint of a happy trail under his belly button. It seemed the blonde liked to keep himself manicured too. Fai was only just getting aroused, his cock just slightly above average by the looks of it as he pushed Fai back to have his turn.

“My turn now blondie.” Fai laughed as Kurogane moved, but it lodged in his throat when Kurogane dipped his head and swiped a tongue over a pink nipple.

Sucking in a gasp, Fai tilted his head back as Kurogane teased and sucked. His fingers dragged over his ribs, calluses scrapping against his skin. It was electrifying as he felt Kurogane’s breath wash over him as the man went lower still ghosting over his stomach before taking his quickly swelling cock into his mouth.

“Oh god.” Fai tangled his fingers into dark hair as Kurogane held his thighs. Too hot was all he could think of as red eyes gazed up at him.

Fai smelled of musk and sex and food and Kurogane was careful of his teeth as he sucked the blonde off. It was intoxicating and the animal part of him wanted to skip the foreplay all together and just bend Fai over the nearest surface and take him.

“Kuro-san...hahhhh...w-while this is really good and all I don’t want to cum-oh god...just yet.” He tugged at the man’s hair, grabbing his attention as he shuddered.

For once not complaining and putting up a fight Kurogane pulled away, Fai’s dick slipping from his lips with a wet pop. “You got any condoms?”

“Mmm...top drawer. Grab the lube there too.” Fai laid back on his bed, legs spread as he concentrated on breathing and relaxing.

Doing as instructed he moved back to the nightstand and returned seconds later. He watched Fai smiling up at him waiting as Kurogane tore open the foil wrapper, sliding over in own erection. He hadn’t had sex with a lot of men before, but he knew what he was doing as he popped open the bottle of lube coating his fingers thoroughly.

“Kuro-fur’s so slow.”

“Shut up.” Kurogane argued as he slipped a finger into Fai to shut him up for a second. It worked, the blonde hissing at the slight sting, but he got used to it quick enough and before long Kurogane worked in a second, coating his insides.

Kurogane’s fingers were thick and Fai was panting by the time the other deemed him ready. He was flushed, hair already sticking the sides of his face as Kurogane grabbed his legs and pulled him closer. “You ready?”

He was quick to answer as he felt the head of Kurogane’s erection pushing against his entrance. “God yes.”

There was a spark of discomfort as Kurogane pushed in, it was unavoidable. It took a short time before Kurogane was buried up to the hilt inside of Fai.

With a shuddering breathe; Kurogane leaned down to share a kiss between them. It was soft and tender and made Fai smile as he ran his hands over his scalp and down his shoulders. When their lips parted he smiled. “You can go.”

With the others permission, Kurogane gently rocked his hips, moving shallowly as Fai moaned and grasped at his shoulders. Already this felt like it was too much, but he stamped that down in lea of just feeling Kurogane inside him.

Fai was tight, almost uncomfortably so and he hoped he wasn’t hurting him, but he supposed with the way the blonde was giving those short little gasps he was enjoying himself. It felt like a lifetime before Kurogane began moving faster, rolling his hips to grind against Fai beneath him.

“Yes, just like that.”

Kurogane had to smile at that, but it was becoming clear to them both that it wasn’t enough. With some reluctance Kurogane pulled out, much to Fai’s dismay before he pulled Fai up and repositioned the blonde until he was on his hands and knees.

Fai was panting, short of breath, his lungs burned as he clutched at the rumpled sheets below. He barely managed to look over his shoulder before he felt large hands on his hips dragging him down the bed and closer to Kurogane.

Already Kurogane was pushing back against, back inside him. Filling him up and making him ache all over again. It was almost too much to bare. “I hate you.” He gasped even though he had wanted to just tell him to move, to do anything instead of just sitting there buried inside his ass and not moving.

Kurogane took it in stride as he gave a toothy grin, smoothing hands up and over Fai’s ribs, watching the blonde breathe. When his hands moved back down he tightened his hold on sharp hips before he began moving.

Fai nearly collapsed at the friction; the way Kurogane’s cock dragged inside him and sent sparks down his spine. He wanted to cry, kick out, something, but all he could accomplish was a strangled wet sound.

Measuring his thrusts he had to try and focus and not lose himself in the feel of Fai’s body around him, how instincts raged inside him wanting Kurogane to simply take and consume the man beneath him.

“More.” Fai bowed his head as he braced himself against Kurogane.

With a firm grip on Fai, Kurogane began pounding into the blonde giving him what he wanted. He watched as his cock moved inside Fai with ease and how the blonde screams made his blood boil, lust and adrenaline singing through his veins.

The bed beneath them groaned, the springs unused to the strain, but neither cared as Fai moved back, meeting Kurogane’s own thrusts. Heat coiled in Fai’s stomach tight and near unbearable as he climax loomed getting closer and closer until finally all he could do was give a half choked sob as his body shook from the force of his orgasm ripping through him. He saw nothing, vision gone black for a few shorts moments before he slumped forward on the bed, Kurogane still moving.

Almost there, he could feel it in his bones and as Fai came, his cum no doubt staining the sheets, Kurogane gave a few more short and quick thrusts before he followed suit, jaw clenching as he rode out his own orgasm.

Neither moved lingering and soaking in the euphoric bliss. The first to move was Kurogane, who slipped his softening cock out of Fai and slipped off the condom in order to throw it in the trash can by the bed. Fai’s legs ached, he’d be sore later, but he savored the feeling now, eyes glazed.

It was Kurogane who pulled him to lay down, smiling softly at Fai. “...so?”

“We have to do that again.”

\--

Kurogane woke up to the sun in his face and glared at having forgotten to close the blinds the night before. When he rolled over, getting comfortable again he wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist and sighed.

The idiot had his face buried in his pillow and Kurogane wondered how he could breathe like that.

“What time is it?”

“Too damn early, go back to sleep.”

“But I’m hungry.”

“Someone will get us when breakfast is ready.” He countered, annoyed and wondered if it’d be in poor taste to knock Fai out.

“But I didn’t get to eat last night because someone dragged me upstairs.” Fai mumbled before settling back down.

“Should have complained then.” Maybe he could smother Fai.

“But I can smell someone cooking.” He pouted; it smelled like bacon, which meant there’d probably be eggs and bread. It was making him drool a little.

“Then you go.” He thought about working up the energy to kick the other wolf out of bed before Fai did anything, but couldn’t work up the energy.

“I’m warm though and Kuro-min is so snugly.” They'd been sleeping together for nearly a week now and Fai had made sure to make himself at home when he stayed the night.

“I hate you.” He pulled the cover over Fai’s head to muffle him before going back to sleep.


End file.
